


better than she expected

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy wants to spend her downtime, alone and relaxing but Trip convinces her to watch a movie together instead.





	better than she expected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Trip/Daisy & Confession

Having some time off is definitely the best news Daisy’s received in awhile and clearly, Coulson could tell that the team is exhausted from back to back missions.

 

Daisy lets out a sigh as she heads back to her room.

 

All she plans on doing is nothing and that’s such a restorative thought.

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands grab her around her waist and she jumps in surprise, barely able to keep from quaking whoever did that because it’s probably one of her friends and they don’t deserve to be sent flying into a wall.

 

“Woah girl!” says Trip loudly.

 

He holds his hands up as he backs away slowly after she puts her hand out like she’s gonna use her power.

 

“Damn it, Trip! What the hell?” she asks.

 

“I couldn’t resist. Now where are you off to in such a hurry?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Daisy lowers her hand then places it onto her hip.

 

“My room, to relax.”

 

Trip grins in response as she raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“What’s that look for, Trip?” she asks.

 

“Want some company?”

 

Biting her lip, she’d really like to spend some time with him because they haven’t managed to spend time together lately, just the two of them that is but on the other hand, she doesn’t want to do anything; just lay there in her bed.

 

It doesn’t mean that she can’t watch a movie or something.

 

“Depends. What did you want to do?” Daisy asks.

 

“Figured we could watch a movie and hang out,” he answers.

 

Okay, a movie she can do even if it is in her room.

 

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good actually.”

 

Trip grins then drapes an arm over her shoulder before pulling her close to his side and she leans into him without thinking. It’s strange to be so physically comfortable with someone after so long.

 

She shakes her head and pushes the thoughts of Miles away.

 

Then she looks up at him.

 

“So what movie did you have in mind?” she asks.

 

“Let’s see what Netflix has to offer.”

 

They arrive at her room and she opens the door before gesturing Trip to enter first then she follows.

 

“Make yourself comfortable while I set things up,” she comments.

 

He settles onto her bed on the left side after taking off his shoes and just watches her move about her room with a smile on his face; he’s sure he looks ridiculous but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Alright, we’re all good to go.”

 

Daisy climbs up onto the bed and sits next to him but leaving some space between them.

 

“So, I was thinking we could watch something along the lines of Ever After. I’ve always connected with Danielle despite not being a big fan of those kinds of movies,” she comments.

 

Trip nods his head.

 

“Yeah girl, sounds good. I’ve watched it a time or two myself,” he replies.

 

As they watch the movie, Daisy can’t help stealing glances at him because she can’t her one-sided feelings for him threaten to overwhelm her now that they’re alone in a private space.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” he asks.

 

Blushing, she ducks her head so he couldn’t see her but he cups her cheek gently and makes her look up at him.  Her blush worsens at the look on his face – like he’s looking into the sun for the first time and is amazed by what he sees.

 

“Hey, what’s goin’ on girl?”

 

Daisy shakes her head.

 

“It’s nothing, really. Let’s just keep watching the movie.”

 

“Daisy…”

 

The way Trip says her name causes her to let out a soft gasp because there’s just something about it that feels different to her.

 

“Ugh, you and your stupid face!” she exclaims.

 

Trip laughs at her words.

 

“Fine. You’re distracting me from watching the movie by making me want to do other things than watch the movie and you don’t see it, because I’m not Jenna.”

 

The words escape her mouth before she realizes what she said then she pulls away from him and jumps up from the bed then turns her back on him.

 

Daisy never planned to tell him how she felt.

 

God, she can’t believe that she told him that, all of that and now, she’s probably ruined the best friendship she’s ever had in her life. Maybe, Coulson will let her go work somewhere else with other people.

 

No, Coulson wouldn’t let her run but he’d help make it less awkward.

 

Suddenly, Trip is standing in front of her.

 

“Just get it over with, let me down easy and all that jazz,” she states with a confidence she really doesn’t feel.

 

“How I can do that when it's what I’ve wanted to hear for so long?” he asks.

 

Her eyes widen and her stance relaxes as she searches his eyes in order to make sure he’s not just saying that to be nice.

 

“It’s never been Jemma…it’s always been you, Daisy.”

 

She pulls him down then kisses him with everything she has because words just aren’t enough in this moment. Trip responds by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close and tight to him.

 

They pull apart but don’t let go.

 

Daisy smiles at him and he responds with the grin she’s fallen for so hard.

 

She’s very glad that she decided to hang out with him instead of laying in her bed alone even though she never imagined this would happen.

 

“I love you, Trip.”

 

“I love you too, Daisy.”


End file.
